Doble
by Katica and Katika
Summary: Lo cierto era que hasta Tsubasa también tenía sus secretos.


**Doble**

Las ojeras podían notarse a leguas en el rostro del capitán. Lucía cansado, y parecía haber dejado su dinamismo pegado a las sábanas.

Era sábado. Comenzarían con un calentamiento de veinte minutos para entonar los músculos, luego veinte minutos más de ejercicios técnicos (pasar el balón de un lado a otro, pruebas de velocidad y resistencia, tiros a la portería desde y fuera del área), después un mini partido para evaluar estrategias y sociedades en el campo de juego, y por último diez minutos de charla técnica que finalizarían -muy seguramente- con Ishizaki dando tres vueltas a la cancha.

Un entrenamiento corto a decir verdad, porque contrario a Gamo, el entrenador Kira patrocinaba los ratos de "libre esparcimiento": Viernes "familiar", sábado "social" y domingo "de resurrección".

Llegado el fin de semana, la rutina era la misma. Los chicos hacían planes y siempre incluían a Tsubasa en ellos, pero él siempre los rechazaba. Muchos juraban que el capitán gastaba el descanso en más fútbol, pero lo cierto era que hasta Tsubasa también tenía sus secretos.

-¡Eh, Tsubasa! ¿Qué harás hoy por la tarde? Los chicos y yo nos iremos a Okinawa y regresaremos mañana al medio día- Ishizaki se acercó junto con Kisugi, Izawa y Hajime. Tsubasa les echó un vistazo, pero siguió guardando sus implementos dentro del maletín.

-Sí, ven con nosotros- agregó Izawa- No más imagina, capitán: el mar, la brisa, los hermosos cuerpos bronceados de las chicas con bikini…

-De verdad, gracias chicos, pero no. Estaré ocupado en otros asuntos- Tsubasa cerró el maletín y se lo echó al hombro. Empezó a andar seguido de los otros cuatro que no se rendían en su intento de convencerlo.

-Pero, ¿qué puede ser más importante que un merecido viaje de relajación?- Ishizaki apuró el paso hasta alcanzarlo- Además es bueno porque descansas y vienes con más animo a entrenar. ¿Cierto, chicos?

Los demás asintieron sin convicción. Sabían que después de un viaje así, la resaca sería infinita.

Tsubasa sonrió y negó con la cabeza. No podía. Se había comprometido con otros asuntos a los que no podía fallar. Total, no eran esas chicas lo que le interesaba.

...

Candy plegó sus labios frente al espejo para que el labial se esparciera uniformemente. A las puertas del camerino la llamaba Celia, una señora de avanzada edad dueña del night club en el que Candy era la estrella.

Era sábado por la noche y el lugar se había llenado hasta el tope. No era usual ver chicas entre los clientes, no a menos que sus preferencias sexuales les llevaran a apreciar el espectáculo digno de ver por hombres "meros machos".

Candy terminó de componerse el vestuario. Era hora del show. Esa noche bailaría alrededor de la barra vertical con un pequeño conjunto color sangre que resaltaba su piel blanca. Su cabello corto y sus piernas velludas eran el deleite de los muchos homosexuales que fantaseaban al borde la tarima.

Comenzó a moverse al son de la música y los chiflidos de los clientes. Cerró sus ojos y se desplazó por la tarima bailando sensualmente, coqueteándole al público, haciéndose sentir.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y observó poco a poco el lugar. Trató de ubicar a Clow, su nueva "amiga" que era quien le decía qué tal iba el show. Clow se había convertido en su ancla, sobre todo después de aceptarse y asumir su nueva vida. La vio de espaldas, en un rincón, hablando con una chica. Quizá era otra de sus amistades. Siguió bailando en la tarima, imponente.

La joven chica que hablaba con Clow sostenía entre sus manos la pequeña grabadora con que le entrevistaba. Clow respondía animadamente haciendo que su peluca rubia resaltara los gestos de su angulosa cara. Con la aparición de Candy en el escenario, el ruido de la música y los silbidos no le permitían a la chica continuar grabando el testimonio, así que suspendió la entrevista y en un dejo de curiosidad se dedicó a mirar el show.

Fue entonces cuando la vida de Sanae cambió completamente porque justo allí al borde de la tarima agarrado a un tubo, bailaba el hombre del que se enamoró, el entusiasta capitán de la selección nipona enfundado en un pequeño conjunto rojo y con los labios colorados, moviéndose al compás de la vida que con empeño había ocultado, y que todos desconocían.

FIN

* * *

Tsubasa Ozora y Sanae Nakazawa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
